Love and Sadness
by sm16157
Summary: Series of UlquiorraxOC drabbles. Ulquiorra has lost to Ichigo and fallen to earth where a young woman is kind enough to offer him help, believing that he is a demon fallen from heaven. Please read and review.
1. Monday

My demon fell from the sky on Monday morning, his wings tattered, black tears painting his cheeks. My first instinct was to run, but my other first instinct saw the look of desperation on his face as he reached towards me, his grey hand begging for my mercy. No one else in the neighborhood saw my demon fall from heaven, his head slamming on the cracked pavement, weeds getting caught in his dark hair. When I walked out to him, my skinny legs trembling under me, he called me "Amora" which is a Spanish name meaning love. My name isn't Amora, it's Mia, but he refuses to call me anything else other than Amora. Now, I think that it's weird when people call me Mia.


	2. Names

"Don't be afraid of me, Amora."

I looked around. "There isn't anyone named Amora around here."

"You are Amora."

"I am Mia."

"You are Amora. Don't be afraid of me, Amora." His green eyes softened when he reached out to me.

"Why call me Amora?"

"Isn't that what you people want?" he asked in his whispery voice, his words coated in dust and cobwebs. "To be loved?"

I bent down, squatting over the hot concrete. "Yes, that's what we want. Demons like you don't understand do you?"

"No, we don't."

"Did god hurt you?"

"God?" he mused. "Yes, god tore me to pieces."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing but happen to be born as the wrong being."

"I'm sorry. I feel that way too sometimes."

"Amora."

"Yes?"

"You are loved."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. I guessed."

"Oh. Well let's get you fixed up, um… I didn't get your name."

He turned his head. "I don't have a name anymore."

"Tristan."

"Why call me sadness?"

"Because," I gently ran my hand over his dried tear streaks, "you are crying."

"I don't cry."

"Everybody cries."

I helped him up and took him in. He limped, leaning his weight against me, his arm around my shoulder. That was how I first met my demon whose name turned out not to be Tristan but instead Ulquiorra, a much more demon like name.


	3. Descriptions

Ulquiorra stood at my window, his sword at his hip, the white of his clothing matching the color of the moonlight.

"Amora," he said without turning around.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?"

"What does love look like?"

"What does it look like?"

"Yes."

"It looks like a lot of things. It looks like smiles, it looks like tear stains on another's shoulder, it looks like a good scolding from parents, it looks like a cheap scarf for Valentine's day."

"Can you show me love?"

"Maybe some other day."

"Alright."

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes, Amora?"

"What does pain look like?"

"Pain looks like… I will show you."

"Alright."

He unzipped the collar of his coat, revealing a circular hole the size of a baseball. He gently took my hand and placed it above the hole, my warm fingertips touching his cool skin. I closed my eyes.

"Ulquiorra, you're wrong. This is what love looks like."


	4. Tears

My demon caught me crying once. He saw my tears make the drop from my eyes to my hands, slithering down my arms to escape the sadness overwhelming my soul.

"This is what sadness looks like?" he asked in his breathy voice.

"Yes, Ulquiorra," I sobbed.

"I know sadness."

"I know you do."

"Sadness was losing the battle."

I didn't bother to ask him what he was talking about.

"Amora, don't feel sad."

"You don't even know what I'm sad about."

"I don't want you to be sad, whatever is causing it."

"That's very kind of you, Ulquiorra, but-"

And he kissed me. It felt like falling through universes, through realms never seen before. The world collapsed around me, buildings crumbling under time's command, anger raging through the streets, sadness singing its swam song. Black smoke filled the lungs of all, and they fainted into weeds reaching for the last strands of sunlight screaming through the clouds. And my demon kissed me and held me and kissed me until tattered wings blocked the moon and baseball sized emptiness was filled.


End file.
